Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Gabriela sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$6$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Gabriela also earns a $$36$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Gabriela wants to earn at least $$48$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Gabriela will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Gabriela wants to make at least $$48$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $48$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $48$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $6 + $36 \geq $48$ $ x \cdot $6 \geq $48 - $36 $ $ x \cdot $6 \geq $12 $ $x \geq \dfrac{12}{6} = 2$ Gabriela must sell at least 2 subscriptions this week.